


The Three Princes and the Tomb of the Titans

by badwritinghabits



Series: The Three Princes [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Medieval AU, Royalty AU, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwritinghabits/pseuds/badwritinghabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy just never listens.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy just never listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first chapter properly done now, hope you guys enjoy :D

To be quite frank, Frank was being a spoiled sport.

First it was "Percy, I just want to stay home and practice my archery, I don't want to go to the docks," then it was "Percy, stealing one of the fleet ships is a bad idea let's just swim a little," and now? Now he's all "Percy, your brother's personal ship is chasing us, we should really stop now!"

Honestly, all he want's is to be able to say "I told you so" after I get in trouble. He need's to learn to live in the moment.

I glanced over my should to see Triton's ship the "Current" gaining on ours. Frank stood behind me, holding onto the railing, his face was pale and his eyes wide.

"Frank, relax, Current won't catch us," I grinned pulling on the rudder control.The ship turned and the wind caught it, pulling her faster. "Not while I'm in charge."

"Yeah but Percy, he seems really angry," Frank fretted, looking through a spyglass. "We might have gone to far this time."

"Nonsense, Triton's a big softy really," I rolled my eyes and stretched. "And it's not like he'd tell Dad - he'd be to embarrassed to admit that I took one of his ships from out beneath him."

Frank glanced over at me and shuffled over. "Your brother's actually really scary Percy, when we ran off to the river that other time I was sure he was going to kill me."

"Ah - but he didn't, did he," I leant on the rudder control, but forgot to lock it. It slipped out from beneath me and the ship turned sharply. Frank and I fell, stumbling across the deck. Frank slipped down the stairs onto the lower deck. "Shit!"

I scrambled to my feet and tried to reach the rudder control, but the strain on the ship caused a handful of ropes to come loose and one snapped, whacking me in the face. I fell and slid across the poop deck. I almost fell overboard, but my wrist caught on the railing. I cried out in pain and managed to grab the railing with my other hand. I pulled myself up and caught my breath. I was certain my wrist was at least sprained.

I looked around for Frank and saw him struggling in some ropes. He was bruised and had a cut on his cheek but otherwise looked fine. I ran to the rudder and pulled it straight. Looking up I groaned.

"You've got to be fu-" I was cut off as the ship sailed into a reef. It hit a rock and I was thrown forwards. Gritting my teeth I ran down the stairs to where Frank was tangled in the ropes.

"No time!" I yelled and pulled him clear. I pulled him up the stairs to the back of the ship, hoping we hadn't sailed to far into the reefs yet. We hadn't. There was still clear water at the stern of the ship. I shoved Frank into the water and leapt in after him.

The ship began sinking behind us and I pulled Frank as far as I could. We may have managed to escape the current of the sinking ship and reef, but we couldn't relax yet. A shadow was cast over us and Frank and I found ourselves looking up at the Current. Triton leant over the side, his blue eyes stormy and eyebrows furrowed.

"You may," I whispered to Frank. "Have been right this time."

"No kidding," Frank hissed.

~~~

"Unbelievable! First you steal my ship, and then you sink it," Triton paced back and forth in front of me, scolding. "You've gone too far this time Percy, way too far. This is more than just a 'joyride'."

I couldn't say a word. There was nothing to say. I'd just have to wait till father arrived and I received my punishment. Probably something embarrassing like scrapping barnacles off the ships at the dock, or maybe shoveling horse dung in the stables.

I didn't have to wait long for my father, moments later he walked through the door, Triton was still fuming and pacing. Father was wearing a suit, an unusual sight and a sign that he'd been in a meeting. He looked tired and annoyed. He threw himself down on a chair and groaned.

"Percy, I cannot believe," Father spoke slowly. "You would do something this ridiculous. I am conflicted, really, should I be proud you managed to steal and sail a whole ship with the help of only one friend, or should I be angry that you managed to sink it in a reef?"

"I'm going to vote for proud?" I suggested. Father opened his eyes slightly and glared at me.

"Well I think, just to spite you, I will go with angry," Father sat up straight. "But, I think I will put that reckless adventurous spirit of yours to use."

Triton, who had been standing off to the side till now, perked up at fathers statement. "You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?"

Poseidon glanced at him and nodded. "Rather than get you to do some tedious chore, I have a quest for you my son."

My eyes widened. "A quest?"

"Yes, there has been news from the North that there is a cult of sorts that have been seeking a relic," Father sat forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. "We must find it before they do."

"A relic? What do you mean?" I asked stepping forwards anxiously. "What happens if they find it?"

Father sighed and stood up. 

"Do you remember the stories of the Titans?"

"Of course, they were the first rulers of the kingdoms, they birthed and ruled the Northern and Southern continents, up until they grew mad with power and greed and tore themselves apart with war," I explained, recounting the story I had been told by my nanny when I was young. "They would have taken the world down with them if it weren't for the three princes who defended the southern continent and locked their remnants away in a tome. The three princes went on to rule the southern continent devising our three kingdoms, Atlantis, Elysium, and Olympus."

"Correct, but this cult intends on finding this relic and using its power to restore some of the Titans," Father explained. "They wish to throw the world back into chaos and we must stop them. So Percy, I ask you to head North and find this relic first and bring it back."

"So wait, you want me to travel north, alone, and find some old thing that has the power to return the Titans, the most ruthless and filthy beasts to ever walk the earth, to power before some crusty creeps do?"

"Well, not necessarily alone, but yes?" Father frowned and sat back down in his chair.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Wait what?"

"Okay, I said. I'm keen for this, I mean it sounds a little iffy, but its better than sitting around the castle being bored or learning about being a general," I explained. "So, I'm there."


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is so.... proper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very short chapter. I'm not very good at long chapters.

Hot sweat drew a line down my bare back as I stood still, balancing on the balls of my feet. Before me I held my blunt sword high aiming at my opponents throat. My opponent narrowed his eyes and in a flash our swords met and parted only to met again. Our feet moved steadily and quickly as we pranced about the padded floor. My opponent made a quick movement and I found myself disarmed, sword at my throat.

"Your highness, you must be more aware," my teacher, Chiron, spoke from the edge of the room where he stood, watching.

"I know, I saw him moving to disarm me, but I didn't react fast enough," I said picking up a towel and wiping down my face and shoulders.

"You're telling me," Chiron chuckled. "You need to loosen up, be prepared to retreat. It's not shameful to duck or move out of the way Jason, you don't always have to block an attack."

"I know sir, it's just habit," Chiron nodded understandingly.

"Habits can be hard to break," he said and walked forwards to meet me. "Speaking of breaks, you have a meeting with your father, so we should stop about now so you can go and wash off."

"Yeah, alright," I put my practice sword away and pulled my shirt on. "I'll see you next time sir."

~~~

When I walked into the audience room I saw my father sitting in the throne, Lady Annabeth and a young blonde boy waiting before him.

"Your majesty," I greeted and bowed before him before joining Lady Annabeth and the boy. "I am not late, I hope?"

"No Jason, you are not," father sat forward, his black hair shifting beneath his crown. "I understand you and Lady Annabeth are antiquated? Thought I'm not sure about you and William Solace?"

"I do know Lady Annabeth," I answered. We had met the summer before, during her coming out season. "But I am afraid Mr Solace and I have not met."

"Well now you have," father stated. "And a good time too, I have a quest for you three."

"Is this about the Crown of Epimetheus?" I asked.

"Where did you hear about that?" Father demanded.

"Oh, I am not sure," I answered, surprised. Father sighed and lent back in his chair.

"Yes, Jason, it is about the Crown of Epimetheus," he said fiddling with a ring on his finger. "There has been talk of a group in the north trying to seek it out. If they were to find it and resurrect the titans..."

It would be bad, if the Titans were resurrected war would break out across the continents, and it's not certain whether the three kingdoms would join together to fight it.

"So you want us to find it first?" Lady Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and bring it back to our kingdom to week can protect it," Zeus said narrowing his eyes. I knew he was thinking something he wasn't willing to say. If we have the crown and Atlantis and Elysium found out they would feel threatened and there would be the possibility of war. We would have to be discrete. Which explains why father intended on sending only us three. Sending a whole army north would tell exactly why we were going there. But father can't send any random person. Lady Annabeth is one of the most capable lady in the kingdom, apart from her mother, Lady Athena, I am the prince and so one of the few who is within my fathers inner circle, and as for William Solace... well I'm not sure who he is, but from the band around his arm I'd say he's in medicine. 

"I hope you three understand the significance of this quest," father asked. The three of us nodded. "Good, then you will leave tonight. Provisions, transport, all of it has been handled, all you need to do is pack what you personally need and set off. You are dismissed."


End file.
